the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
VVVVVV
VVVVVV is a 2D platforming game released for multiple devices such as Windows, Nintendo 3DS, and iOS with the first release being on January 11, 2010. Story Captain Viridian and his crew's ship have crashed in Dimension VVVVVV. The captain has lost all of his crewmates, and it is his job to explore the new area in search for them, avoiding obstacles and collecting shiny trinkets along the way! Mechanics In VVVVVV, you don't jump. You flip upside down instead. Only Viridian can flip; the others can't. Trinkets can be collected across the map. Finding all 20 will result in a special surprise! The obstacles include spikes (which are everywhere) and enemies that can only move horizontally and vertically. Moving platforms can carry you over what seems like a never-ending array of spikes. Disappearing platforms fade when you hit them, so move quick. Gravity lines are white strings that make you flip when you touch them. Some rooms have warping backgrounds, meaning that you when you reach a certain side of the room, you either warp horizontally, vertically, or in all directions. Checkpoints are scattered around the map. Without them, the game would be too difficult! Terminals provide the player with information or are just there for aesthetic purposes. Teleporters in the dimension can allow you to go to a level or the ship. Characters * Captain Viridian: The main character that you control. He is searching for his crewmates in the strange dimension. His color is turquoise. * Doctor Violet is the pink member of the crew. She was the only one at the ship when it crashed, as the other crewmates were scattered and Viridian was sent to Space Station 1. She manages the Control Room, which shows how stable the area and ship are. * Doctor Victoria is a crewmate you can find in the Laboratory. She is in charge of keeping the trinkets in a blue room, which is also her color. * Officer Vermillion is the red crew member. You can rescue him after completing the Tower. He is not in charge of a room, but rather watches for intruders around the ship. * Chief Verdigris is the green crew member who is found in the Warp Zone. He is in charge of ship repair and hangs around the jukebox area in the ship. To access each song, you need trinkets. * Professor Vitellary is the yellow crewmate that can be rescued in Space Station 2. He lives in the same-colored room inside of the ship. Locations The Ship The Ship is where all of the crew members live. It crashed in Dimension VVVVVV. Everyone evacuated except Violet, who stayed in the ship until Viridian came along and started rescuing people. There are 6 rooms: The turquoise teleporter room where Viridian supposedly lives in, the green jukebox room where Verdigris stays, the pink Control Room where Violet resides, the yellow room containing Vitellary, the blue trinket room which Victoria is in charge of, and the red "outer hull" where Vermillion stands guard. Space Station 1 The is the first area the player must visit during the game, as Captain Viridian is stranded here and has to make it back to the ship. It is the easiest level of the game. The Laboratory The Laboratory is an area that introduces gravity lines. Victoria can be rescued here. The Tower The Tower is a level that continuously scrolls up before coming to a stop, so movements must be precise here. At the top, Vermillion will be waiting for you. Warp Zone The Warp Zone is a level that introduces the warping rooms mechanic. You can rescue Verdigris here. Space Station 2 The toughest level before the final level. It is connected to SS1 in some parts, and completing this level will reward you with Vitellary. The Final Level After rescuing all of the crew mates, Viridian will end up in a strange place. He must navigate through the tough, challenging level to escape and win the game. Intermissions This is where you go when you 3rd and 4th crew mates are rescued. You have to guide them through a series of obstacles and not let them die. Remember, you can flip, and they cannot. Polar Dimension The Polar Dimension is where the Intermissions and Final Level are located. It is a strange place where nothing shows up on the map, Secret Lab The Secret Lab is an area unlocked post-game. A cutscenes will play with the characters forming a giant version of them, breaking through a wall, and then splitting back into 6. The area includes a trophy room, a "Super Gravitron" minigame, and a few other sections. Sad Elephant Room In the overworld, one of the areas where you can find a trinket contains a sad elephant. If Viridian stands by it for too long, he will become sad as well. It is unknown what the elephant stands for, but it might just be for decorative purposes because it originated, along with other enemies from the game, from dream journals kept by Terry Cavanagh. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:VVVVVV Category:Under Construction